fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Another Fresh Pretty Cure! Universe
Another Fresh Pretty Cure! Universe (Another フレッシュプリキュア！Universe Anazā Furesshu Purikyua! Yunibāsu) is a spin-off series created by FairySina. The story is about another Fresh Pretty Cure! Team in another universe. The season's motifs include fruits, clovers, card suits, dancing and happiness. Story *''Another Fresh Pretty Cure! Universe Episodes'' Characters Cures *'Sonohata Miyuki' (園畑みゆき Sonohata Miyuki) / Cure Kiwi (キュアキーウィ Kyua Kīu~i) Miyuki is a cheerful and selfless girl who is the leader of this team of Pretty Cures. She is this universe's counterpart of Cure Peach and is much similar to her. Her alter ego is Cure Kiwi (キュアキーウィ Kyua Kīu~i), representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. *'Tanriki Ayumi' (丹力あゆみ Tanriki Ayumi) / Cure Rowan (キュアローワン Kyua Rōwan) Ayumi is an elegant and talented young girl who is admired by a lot of people. She is this universe's counterpart of Cure Berry and is much similar to her. Her alter ego is Cure Rowan (キュアローワン Kyua Rōwan), representing the power of hope through the symbol of the Spade. *'Sakatabi Berry' (坂旅ベリー Sakatabi Berī) / Cure Bergamot (キュアベルガモット Kyua Berugamotto) Berry is a shy girl who loves nature and animals. She is this universe's counterpart of Cure Pine and is much similar to her. Her alter ego is Cure Bergamot (キュアベルガモット Kyua Berugamotto), representing the power of prayers through the symbol of the Diamond. *'Kitagawa Momo' (北側もも Kitagawa Momo) / Cure Limeade (キュアライムエード Kyua Raimuēdo) She is this universe's counterpart of Cure Passion and is much similar to her. Her alter ego is Cure Limeade (キュアライムエード Kyua Raimuēdo), representing the power of happiness through the symbol of the Club. Mascots *'Caramel' (カルメラ Karumera) - Caramel is a ferret-like fairy of the Kingdom of Candy and is Bouclé's caretaker. She is this universe's counterpart of Tarte. *'Bouclé' (ブークレ Būkure) - Bouclé is a baby fairy from the Kingdom of Candy. She is this universe's counterpart of Chiffon. Villains *'Utara' (ウタラ Utara) - The first villain of this season. She is this universe's counterpart of Eas. *'Poisy' (ポイシー Poishī) - She is this universe's counterpart of Westar. *'Sharp' (シャープ Shāpu) - He is this universe's counterpart of Soular. *'Selatan' (スラタン Suratan) - He is this universe's counterpart Northa. *'Keshiru' (ケシル Keshiru) - He is this universe's counterpart Klein. *'Chitarameke' (チタラメーケ Chitarameke) *'Wokuwabase' (ヲクワバセ Wokuwabase) *'Salty' (ソルティ Soruti) Clover Market Locations *'Clover Market' (クローバーマーケット Kurōbā Māketto) *'Kingdom of Candy' (キャンディ王国 Kyandi ōkoku) *'Public Tsumekusa Middle School' (公共ツメクサ中学校 Kōkyō Tsumekua Chūgakkō) *'Private Suki Academy' (私立鋤学院 Shiritsu Suki Gakuin) *'Christian Private Chiyu Clover Academy' (私立治癒クローバー学院 Shiritsu Chiyu Kurōbā Gakuin) Items *'Linkrun' (リンクルン Rinkurun) - The transformation device which lets the girls transform. Their transformation speech is Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up!. *'Cure Sticks' (キュアスティック Kyua Sutikku) - Kiwi, Rowan, and Bergamot's attack items. *'Limeade Harp' (ライムエードハープ Raimuēdo Hāpu) - Limeade's attack item; she is the only Cure in this season to have a different weapon. Trivia *''Another Fresh Pretty Cure! Universe'' is the first Pretty Cure season in history, which is in a different Universe than the original season. *This is the first time that two Cures have the same theme color. Gallery CureKiwi.png|Cure Kiwi CureRowan.png|Cure Rowan Cure bergamot.png|Cure Bergamot CureLimeade.png|Cure Limeade Sonohata Miyuki.png|Sonohata Miyuki KiwiAndLimeade.png Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. All rights belong to Toei Animation. Also the original character artworks belong to Toei Animation. The Cures of this fan season are only re-colored versions of the original Cures! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Another Fresh Pretty Cure! Universe Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!